


Лучший день

by Amarillis_L



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Drama, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 18:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2280162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarillis_L/pseuds/Amarillis_L
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>День, который изменил жизнь Пакуноды.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лучший день

Пакунода сидела на земле, обхватив руками длинные тощие ноги и положив острый подбородок на коленки. Так она занимала гораздо меньше места и переставала самой себе казаться огромным и нескладным кузнечиком.  
В западной части Метеора что-то снова горело. Ветер приносил клубы черного дыма, запах паленой резины и пластика. Зарево пожара, начавшись на земле, продолжалось в небе. Пакуноде казалось, что весь мир объят огнем и стена пламени медленно и неотвратимо движется на нее. Это было очень, очень красиво. Еще красивее должно было стать к ночи, когда пожар разгорится сильнее, над городом повиснет низкий густой смог, на котором, как на черной занавеске, будут плясать багровые и рыжие блики. К ночи придется перебраться в какое-нибудь укрытие, и надеяться, что к утру пойдет дождь или ветер унесет гарь подальше.  
На самом деле Пакунода не была особым ценителем красоты и апокалипсических картин разрушения, поэтому больше поглядывала по сторонам, чем вперед на горящую линию горизонта. От неподвижности затекло все тело, а вечерний воздух неприятно холодил голые ноги. Пакунода потерла их ладонями, разгоняя кровь.  
Раздался хруст досок где-то над правым плечом Пакуноды, и тут же метрах в пяти от нее приземлился огромный парень. У него были коротко стриженые темные волосы, выступающая челюсть и кулаки, по размеру сравнимые с его черепной коробкой. Он повел широченными плечами и принялся переворачивать деревянные ящики, делая из них сидения. Пакуноду он даже не заметил, а она тут же вскочила на ноги, отряхнула короткую юбку, заправила волосы за уши. Пакунода знала этого парня. Его звали Франклин, и он всегда таскался за Куроро, которого она и ждала на этой свалке с того момента, как только потянуло запахом пожара. То есть почти с самого обеда.  
– Мы не помешаем? – мягко спросили Пакуноду, и она едва не подпрыгнула от неожиданности, хотя ждала этого голоса и этого вопроса несколько часов.  
– Нет. – Она отрицательно помотала головой, оборачиваясь к невысокому – по ее меркам, конечно – молодому человеку, спускающемуся по неровно наваленным коробкам и доскам, словно по лестнице, да еще и застеленной ковровой дорожкой.  
Куроро прошел мимо, мельком глянув на Пакуноду. Та сразу же почувствовала себя неловко из-за чересчур высокого роста, длинных рук и ног, выступающего носа, напоминающего клюв хищной птицы. Она была похожа на нескладную марионетку с только-только начинавшими обрисовываться формами. А еще ей было неловко раз за разом как будто случайно попадаться ему на пути, но она продолжала так поступать.  
– Нравится огонь? – Куроро стоял вполоборота к Пакуноде на фоне алеющего неба, клубящихся у горизонта сизых туч и вьющихся вдалеке языков пламени.  
– Очень, – прошептала она восхищенно, глядя в нужную сторону.  
– Подходи ближе, – Куроро протянул руку, предлагая помочь забраться повыше, и сердце Пакуноды ухнуло куда-то в живот. И пока оно бешено билось там, страшно было даже вздохнуть. Она протянула руку, и ее легко втянули наверх, словно не заметив ее веса и роста.  
Франклин уселся на приготовленный ящик, подпер лоб кулаком и, казалось, заснул. Дивная картина, нарисованная природой и человеческой жестокостью или глупостью, смотря от чего произошел пожар, его не впечатляла. Куроро подошел почти к самому краю огромной мусорной кучи, на вершине которой Пакунода и устроила наблюдательный пункт. Его взгляд был устремлен вдаль, поэтому Пакунода, стоящая чуть позади него, могла смотреть на него, не опасаясь быть замеченной. Она решила, что самый лучший день в ее жизни уже наступил, поэтому завтра может быть хоть потоп, ей будет все равно. Но прекрасное имеет обыкновение очень быстро заканчиваться. Самый лучший день Пакуноды закончилось в тот момент, когда раздался высокий и недовольный девичий голос:  
– Куроро, Франклин, вот вы где! Я вас обыскалась. Смотрите, что у меня есть.  
К ним неслась, перепрыгивая через завалы, невысокая девушка в коротком кимоно. Она чем-то размахивала на бегу, но Пакунода смогла понять, что у нее в руках свернутые в трубочку газеты, только когда девушка, тяжело дыша, села на ящик рядом с Франклином и, переводя дух, протянула добычу Куроро.  
– Самые свежие, – с гордостью произнесла она.  
Ее имя Пакунода не выясняла принципиально. Девушка тоже была в компании Куроро, и это разбивало сердце, поэтому Пакунода поджидала удобного случая, чтобы подловить мерзавку и хорошенько избить до кровавых соплей. Или придушить, а потом спустить в лабиринт под городом на прокорм обитающим там тварям. Предаваясь сладостным мыслям о неизбежной мести, Пакунода не заметила, как все из-за той же груды ящиков появился Натан, главный в том районе города, где она жила. И если он где-то появлялся, это было плохо, очень плохо. Значит, что-то назревало.  
Франклин тут же растерял всю сонливость, медленно поднялся с ящика и расправил плечи, полностью загородив собой товарищей. А Пакунода, на которую снова никто не обратил внимания, прижала ладонь ко рту. Выискивая повод для встречи с Куроро, она как-то не подумала, что в городе, в котором районы поделены между большими и малыми группировками, нельзя просто так зайти на чужую территорию. Сама Пакунода всю жизнь прожила, не сделав ни шагу за границу родного сектора.  
Натан выглядел довольным, щурил и без того узкие глаза. Пакунода подумала, что Куроро должен был хорошо ему досадить, если тот вылез из своей норы. Пока Натан ухмылялся и обводил взглядом небольшой пятачок свободного места, он заметил Пакуноду. Нахмурился, пытаясь сообразить, кто это, а потом растянул губы в улыбке.  
– Паку, – протянул он. – А чего ты тут якшаешся с этими крысами? Вали отсюда, я потом поговорю с тобой лично.  
Пакунода кивнула и, опустив голову, направилась в сторону протоптанной между хламом тропинки. Поднявшись на пригорок и поравнявшись с Натаном, она увидела с десяток крепких ребят с цепями, битами и железными прутами в руках. Натан подготовился основательно, чтобы выкурить незванных крыс со своей территории. Пакунода вздохнула. Свой самый лучший день она прожила, поэтому, сунув руку за пояс юбки, она достала заточку и уверенным движением вогнала ее между ребер Натана. Тот взвыл от боли и неожиданности, а Пакунода еще больше надавила на рукоять, проталкивая лезвие глубже.  
– Стоять! – что было сил закричала она, когда ребята Натана кинулись вверх по склону спасать своего вожака. – Скажи, чтобы дали им уйти, – велела она Натану, который стоял ровно, не шевелясь. Еще одно маленькое движение Пакуноды – и он труп.  
– Дайте им уйти, – хрипло, но четко произнес Натан, глядя на Пакуноду горящими от ярости глазами. Та независимо повела плечом, давая понять, что плевать она хотела на все его угрозы.  
Пакунода была слишком напряжена и поглощена наблюдением за Натаном и его ребятами, поэтому пропустила момент, когда Куроро оказался рядом с ней.  
– Отпусти, его возьмет Франклин, – сказал он, сжимая ее руку. И Пакунода разжала пальцы. Заточка осталась торчать между ребер Натана, а он сам уже хрипел, приподнятый за горло над землей. Франклин смотрел поверх его головы на вновь поднявших оружие людей.  
– Шею сверну, – пообещал он им. Синеющий Натан силился что-то сказать, но его голос уже мало что значил.  
– Идем, – сказала девушка Куроро, проходя мимо Пакуноды. Франклин держал Натана за горло и тащил за собой.  
– Куда? – не поняла Пакунода.  
– С нами, дура, если не хочешь сдохнуть, – бросила девушка через плечо.  
Пакунода растеряно глянула на Кукоро. Тот в ответ улыбнулся ей, и Пакунода бросилась следом за ним, не очень интересуясь, куда ведет дорога, по которой идет Куроро.


End file.
